A Light in the Dark
by Uchiha B
Summary: Due to an unfortunate accident, a young Kagome ends up in the care of the Cullen clan. But when things are finally resolved, will they be willing to let Kagome go? Inu/Twilight xover
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Eventual Kagome/Edward, eventual Bella/Jacob

A/N: I've gotten a little more interested in Twilight because of the wonderful response of 'Midnight Moon,' so I'm gonna make another one :3

Also, I'm just guessing that the Cullens' lived in Britain before moving to America

* * *

Blue eyes slowly opened, trying to focus hard on the surroundings. It hurt, that was the very first thought that she had. It hurt very bad, she had never felt so bad before in her short life. She could smell something, it had a coppery taste it too, it was all in her mouth and she tried to spit it out.

She didn't know what happened, everything was really blurry to her sight, and loud noise rang within her ears, hurting her head. She couldn't move, especially her legs, they seemed to be stuck on something.

"T-tou-san?" She asked unconsciously, wincing at the pain that talking caused her. Her ribs hurt a lot, and it made breathing very painful. She was slightly alarmed when there was no response from her father, whom she had finally got to see.

Her family didn't live together, her father had left not too long ago, saying to her that he was very sorry that he had to do so, but it just was for the best. She had asked why, but he didn't give an answer, saying that she would understand when she was a little older. But she did still get to see him once a month; she even got to travel out of Japan to see him.

Her father lived in a place called Britain; it was where he was born. He was a European man; she had heard that she had inherited his blue eyes from him. Even she knew that, she was the only person that she knew, other than her father of course, that had blue eyes; they were very rare in Japan.

Her Kaa-san said she was special because of it, but her class-mates didn't seem to think so, she was teased mercilessly at school merely because she was different from the rest of the students. She had very few friends, which is why she enjoyed seeing her father in Britain.

A sudden voice broke her thoughts.

"Little girl, are you alright?" A calm voice asked, she slowly opened her blue eyes to see how had asked the question. She could partially understand it because her father had begun to teach her English at a young age, saying that it would be very beneficial later in her life to know two different languages.

"It… hurts a lot," Higurashi Kagome whimpered, looking up through blurry eyes at the person, wondering what was going on. Her father never answered her question, he hadn't answered back. "Where's daddy?" She weakly asked, a warm liquid was running over her legs, but she ignored it, staring at the man.

The man didn't answer, he merely turned back to shout something. "The little child is still alive!" The man yelled, and other people were obviously around, as more shouts were heard only moments later. "But her legs are trapped; help me try to get her out!" The man turned back to her, talking to her in a quiet voice.

"Do you hurt anywhere?" He quickly asked, taking a long glance over the little girl in a quick assessment of the damage of her body. He winced slightly, it looked pretty bad from his view, her legs were trapped within the car wreckage, he wasn't sure how much they could be damaged from this.

"E-everything really hurts." Kagome whimpered back, the breathing was getting more painful by the second, black spots danced around the corners of her blurry vision. "Where's daddy?" She asked again, remembering that she had not yet received an answer.

The man seemed to hesitate, before returning to his professional state. "What's your name?" He asked, hoping the child would stay awake to answer his questions, and not pass out of the blood loss.

"Umm," Kagome closed her blue eyes to make the black spots leave, it didn't work at all. Her legs were going numb at this point, and she tried to move them to get more comfortable. She squeaked in obvious pain at the action, and the man grew alarmed at the noise, moving as close as he could. The girl was still trapped within the wreckage of the car. If she didn't get out soon, then she would most definitely die from blood loss.

"We're almost done, you'll be free any moment now," The rescuer said softly, looking to the other first responders to see how far they had achieved in freeing the trapped girl. A loud noise seemed to have suddenly sounded, and the others gave a nod to him, communicating that the girl was finally freed.

"Where are you hurting most?" The man asked quickly, not yet moving her in case she had any neck or spinal injuries, he didn't want to paralyse her if he could possibly avoid it.

"M-my stomach and my neck hurts the most…" Kagome answered weakly, the black spots had almost completely covered her blurry vision, and she felt very lightheaded at the feeling. She closed her blue eyes, forgetting that she still had not received any answer to her previous question concerning her father.

Only a second later, she passed out.

* * *

"Dr. Cullen!" A loud voice shouted in panic, he glanced up from his paperwork, looking through the open door. A nurse rushed in, her hair was in disarray, her face was pale. "We've had a serious car accident!" She seemed to panic, Carlisle merely stood up calmly, his movie-star face was collected.

He nodded quickly, abandoning his paperwork to quickly walk through the hall of the hospital. "How many, and the worst of the injuries?" He asked in a professional tone, hoping it wasn't too late to save anyone.

"Two people were in the car, the male adult, unfortunately, passed away instantly on impact. There also was a little girl in the car with him; she survived, but just barely. She has serious head and leg injuries. A few of her ribs are also broken." The nurse rushed with him to direct him to the room that contained the little child. "She's in very critical condition." She added, though Carlisle certainly didn't need to be told that.

He could smell her blood from the distance they were at; it was probably the most tempting scent he had smelled in a very long time. However, it was very easy to keep his control, having been around human blood for a very long time now. It almost didn't even affect him anymore, even if the blood scent was especially lovely.

"I've got it from here," Carlisle nodded to the nurse, who looked distraught when she was left at the door. It was very saddening to see such a young little girl in the hospital with such serious, life-threatening injuries.

And to make things worse, it seemed that the little girl had also lost her father in that horrible accident.

* * *

Carlisle glanced up from his desk when his cell phone suddenly rang; he put his paperwork down to answer it. "Hello?" He asked, though he already knew who it was.

"Carlisle…" A voice hesitated on the other line.

"Esme? What's wrong?" Carlisle asked his life-mate, wondering why she would call him during work hours; she rarely did that, knowing he was very busy trying to save as many human lives as he possibly could.

"Well," Esme hesitated even more on the other line, not sure how to bring it up. "Alice has seen a… vision concerning the cute little human girl that you have just saved," She said quietly, Carlisle had to raise a perfect brow.

"And?" The vampire encouraged for Esme to continue, wondering how significant this vision could for Esme to actually call him at work.

"Well, she sees us… adopting the human child," Esme explained, though she left out the part where Alice said the vision had suddenly went completely black after that. None of them were exactly sure what that could've meant, but didn't dwell on it too long.

"You're sure?" Carlisle suddenly sat up straighter in his chair, his brows furrowed in concern. "We haven't contacted the child's family just yet, but from the remains of the I.D found in the car wreckage that belonged to the man, it seems that the little girl is his child," Carlisle leaned back against the chair again, not sure what to make of it. "But it seems that she does not have a permanent residence here in Britain, we're not exactly sure where she currently resides," The doctor said, explaining all the current information on the human girl.

Esme didn't say anything on the other line, listening in intently. She wasn't sure what to make of it, Alice's vision was a bit concerning. A coven of vampires adopting a little human child? No matter how appealing it sounded to have a little child in the family, it was just too risky. Jasper still had a very hard time controlling his urges for human blood…

"We still have not contacted any of the girl's relatives yet." Carlisle sighed, knowing the child was still out unconscious, not having woken up yet from the accident. It was very difficult to access the damage the human girl had taken to her head; she could even remain in a coma for the rest of her life for all they knew.

"Is that so?" Esme sighed as well, not sure what to think. From what Alice had described for the human child' description, she sounded very cute. She couldn't wait to see the incredible blue eyes that Alice had described, the colour hue sounded very rare.

"Yes, the child had not yet woken up, she still does not know of her father's death," Carlisle said with sorrow, it really was too bad that he didn't have a chance to save the human girl's father.

"Poor little child," Esme closed her eyes, feeling sorrow on the girl's behalf. She hesitated on the next question. "May we come to the hospital to see the human girl?" She asked reluctantly.

Carlisle paused for a moment, before nodding his consent. "Of course you may, though you may want to… _prepare _before coming into the hospital." He said, the scent of blood was always stale within the hospital, he would prefer his family to feed before coming into the building.

"Of course," Esme answered back, she would need to feed anyway. "We'll be in a little while." She smiled, it would be fun to meet a cute little human girl, she only hoped that the girl woke up before they came.

"I'll see you later, then." Carlisle smiled at nothing in particular, hanging up his cell phone. He was left in silence only for a few moments before a knock on his door interrupted it.

"Dr. Cullen?" A nurse's voice was heard through the thick wood, coming in a second later when he allowed her permission to do so. He looked to her intently, wondering if there was any other work to do.

"You remember the little girl who was in the accident yesterday?" The nurse asked, and Carlisle went to full attention. "Well, she had woken up just a few minutes ago. I thought you would like to know." The nurse said politely, Carlisle quickly stood up from his desk.

"Thank you for informing me." He said, walking past the nurse, and to the direction of the little human's room. A few other doctors were in the room, assessing the girl's condition.

Carlisle took a glance at the human child, and was taken back by her brilliant blue eyes, having never seen such a hue on a human, or even a vampire, before. She really was very cute for a human.

"I can take it from here," Carlisle said quietly to his colleagues, all of them nodded, knowing that Dr. Cullen was the best doctor in the hospital. He should assess the girl's injuries.

The little human slowly turned her head to him, blinking her lovely blue eyes. Carlisle smiled gently, still taken back by her radiant blue eyes. She also had an especially tempting scent, he wasn't sure when the last time he had ever smelled such a good human before.

"What's your name?" He asked softly, the little girl only blinked at him again, not answering all that quickly. It did alarm Carlisle for a moment, could her head injuries be worse than they had originally thought?

"Umm," The girl looked a bit panicked, trying very hard to remember. Nothing came up, her mind remained completely black. "I don't know." She answered, looking like she was on the verge of tears, which she was, as Carlisle could so obviously smell.

"Do you remember what happened?" He asked quietly, hoping to jog the girl's memory. He really didn't want to be the one who told her that her father had been killed in the car accident, but it was something that needed to be done.

"Pain," The little girl blinked, looking very thoughtful. "There was a lot of… pain," She looked down towards the blankets, gripping it with her small hands. "That's it," She sighed, Carlisle looked back towards the small night table sitting beside the bed. There was a silver chain sitting on it, it looked almost completely ruined, though it still caught his eye for another reason.

"Is this yours?" He asked softly, picking up the chain to allow the human girl to look at, hoping that maybe it would jog her memory of what her name was. The chain had the two letters of 'KA' as a charm, the rest of the letters were obviously ruined in the car accident.

"Yes!" The girl suddenly widened her blue eyes, quickly taking the ruined necklace from his cold hands, observing it rather intently. She blinked a few times, but other than that, she remained silent.

"Dr. Cullen?" A voice asked him, and he stood to his full height, turning around from the human girl.

"Yes?" He asked, walking to his fellow doctors to listen to what they had to say.

"Well, we still have not located the girl's family as of yet. Did you get her name yet?" Another doctor asked, taking a glance at the injured girl before looking back towards Dr. Cullen.

"No, it seems that she has amnesia, though it's unclear how severe it might be," He shook his head. It looked as if Alice's vision was coming truer and truer as every moment went by.

"Well, we know her father's name, and that he did live here in Britain," The doctor said. "Though, we doubt that the girl lives with him from what we have found out. It would seem that her father divorced her mother, she was only visiting him." He explained. "Judging by the girl's looks, I'm assuming that she is Eurasian, so her mother must currently reside in Asia somewhere. But we still have not named the girl or her mother." The doctor nodded, allowing himself to be dismissed. He paused at the door. "We're working on that right now." He added, before leaving.

Carlisle sighed, but then turned back to the girl. She was watching him with curious blue eyes, her head tilted to one side like a cute puppy. He smiled at the sight, sensing his family's presence only a moment later.

'_That was quick,' _He thought, they must have fed rather quickly, most likely due to Esme's urgings. She loved all children, she must have been pretty anxious to meet the little human girl.

"Is this her?" Esme rushed in, immediately cooing over the silent girl, who looked slightly surprised at the sudden visitors. "She's so cute!" The vampire almost squealed, Carlisle smiled and nodded, agreeing with his mate.

Only Edward and Alice came in, the rest were not even present. "They decided not to come?" Carlisle asked, knowing the reasons. Jasper would probably find it too hard to control himself in the hospital; the scent of blood was everywhere. Rosalie probably didn't want to come because she would not want a human in the family, it was too risky. Emmett stayed behind because Rosalie did.

Edward shook his head, looking though as if he were holding his breath, which he was. Alice bounced over to the bed, also cooing over the little human girl with Esme, those blue eyes really were incredible.

"Are you alright, Edward?" Carlisle asked with concern when Edward suddenly tensed when he let out his breath, once again holding it tightly. He was even more pale than usual, his golden eyes immediately turned black the instant he set his eyes on the little girl. "What's wrong?"

Edward simply couldn't believe the reaction he was having towards the human girl; he backed slowly away from the bed. He was suddenly so thirsty, even if had just fed not too long ago. "No," He growled to answer Carlisle's question, holding his breath. "I have to go," He said suddenly, giving a last glance towards the little girl before rushing from the room.

He really was losing control.

Carlisle and Esme moved in concern, while Alice suddenly went rigid, her golden eyes unseeing. The human girl merely looked at them all curiously, wondering who they were. She smiled suddenly, wanting to tell the nice doctor her name, which she finally seemed to remember after looking at the broken chain for a long time.

"Do you see anything, Alice?" Carlisle asked quietly, Esme looked towards the human child before the black-haired vampire, wondering the same thing.

Alice widened her golden eyes as the vision went suddenly black like it did before, though she saw more than enough. She turned inhumanely fast back towards the girl, her eyes wide and confused.

"This human girl… is his mate…"

* * *

What'd you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Keep up with the reviews, I definitely have less inspiration for this than Midnight Moon, so I'll need the encouragement

* * *

"This human girl… is his mate…" Alice said in complete shock, both Carlisle and Esme had their golden eyes widened as well. What Alice had just stated sounded simply… impossible. How could this little child be Edward's mate? It sounded a bit wrong; the girl was only a small child at the moment.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked cautiously, turning his stunning golden eyes back to the human girl, who smiled cutely at him when she noticed that his attention was finally on her. He could not smile back at the moment, simply too shocked by Alice's statement to really do anything.

Alice nodded firmly, though she wasn't exactly sure of the circumstances. "Yes, this human is his mate, but only if we adopt her." She said thoughtfully. "If we don't, then she has no further future with us."

Esme went back to the bed, kneeling down to coo at the girl. She was just so cute that she couldn't possibly resist, her blue eyes were just an amazing hue, very exotic. Alice's vision certainly shocked her, but she still wanted to keep the child as Alice's vision said they would. She always wanted a small child to take care of, but it just didn't seem possible in her situation. "Well, Carlisle?" Esme turned back to her mate, an almost pleading look could be seen within her eyes, though it would ultimately be up to Carlisle.

Carlisle sighed, running a hand through his perfect blond hair. He wasn't sure on what to do. Two things were on the forefront of his mind, both positive and negative on the idea of adopting the child. The positive would be that Edward would finally find his mate, though only when she was grown up, and would finally be happy. He just seemed to… be, and that's it. Not happy nor sad, just… _nothing_. It would make Carlisle very happy to see Edward's happiness.

But on the other hand, it could be a large risk on the human girl's life, one of them could possibly lose control, either killing her or turning into an immortal child. Neither was good for the girl, he just didn't know what to do.

"Well," He started slowly, watching the little human blink up at him cutely with her large blue eyes. "If we cannot contact her mother, then I don't see another choice." He decided, leaving her in an orphanage was not the ideal choice, those places were a rather horrible place for children to grow up, most who did grow up in an orphanage had some kind of behavioural and/or attachment disorders.

Alice and Esme both nodded, seeing that was the best choice for the situation. It wouldn't be decent if they just decided to rip the girl away from her mother, if she had one, that is. The two female vampires turned back to the human child, again cooing over her cuteness.

"Umm, Mr. Doctor?" Kagome spoke up timidly, wanting to tell him her name. She had finally remembered it after he gave her that broken necklace, though she really remembered nothing else, not even her own last name. She didn't even know how she had ended up here; all she remembered was a great pain in her head and ribs.

"Yes?" Carlisle said softly, walking towards the bed, and kneeling down so he could look her in the eye. "Are you in pain?" He asked in concern, though he couldn't scent any pain coming from her, she looked more excited than anything.

"I remembered my name," Kagome said proudly, holding up the silver chain with the broken charm. "It's Kagome. See, these two are the first letters in my name." She pointed out the 'KA' to the doctor, smiling brightly up at him. He was very pretty, and she wanted to make him happy because he was so nice to her, and even made the pain go away.

"That's such a pretty name!" Esme cooed, glad to finally know the human girl's name, it seemed the girl didn't have complete amnesia like Carlisle had stated before. "My name is Esme Cullen." She introduced herself, the girl smiled at her ever more brightly, her hand coming up to touch her caramel-coloured hair, much to Esme's surprise. She did not expect for the human girl to be so forward.

"I'm Alice!" Alice bounced in her seat, the little girl really was so cute, she really did hope that they could adopt her, even with the risks. She was sure that Carlisle himself would not let anything happed to her if any of them did lose their control, he certainly was strong enough to stop them, well, perhaps not Emmett…

Kagome merely giggled, touching Alice's cold skin, her fingers lightly skimming across her cheeks. Alice only smiled back, glad to have the human child like her.

Carlisle had to raise a perfect brow at the scene, alerted by Kagome's rather forward behaviour. Yes, most young humans were rather forward and affectionate, but this seemed a little odd, almost _too _affectionate. That did have one possible explanation, though he certainly hoped it wasn't true…

Only a few moments later, to Carlisle's and Esme's surprise, Edward came slowly back into the room, his eyes were still a dark black colour. "Are you alright, Edward?" Carlisle asked in concern, noticing that he was holding his breath, though for an obvious good reason.

"Fine," Edward stated tightly, his whole form completely tensed. He slowly turned his eyes over to the little human girl who had caused this reaction in the first place. She was looking back at him; a cute little smile was on her face. He wasn't sure what to do, he was never in a situation like this before, he never had to talk to a young human child before.

It was only a moment later that his black eyes widened as far as they could go, having just read Alice's mind and seeing her vision. "It's not true, is it?" He turned to Alice with an inhuman quickness and grace, demanding the answer from his 'sister.' She merely glanced back towards him, a small sly smile etched into her attractive, pale face.

"The vision will come true if we do adopt her," Alice stated again, patting Kagome on the head gently. "But it won't if we don't." She said, all the vampires looked back towards Edward for his reaction.

He looked rather emotionless; even he was not sure what to think. This little human girl was his… mate?! The very thought seemed ridiculous, but he knew that Alice's visions came true the majority of the times. "No," He suddenly stated coldly, looking away from the girl. "We can't adopt her, then."

"But, Edward—" Alice stopped as Edward glared at her, his black eyes piercing into her golden eyes. She sighed; she knew that she wouldn't be able to convince him. She smiled slyly a second later, knowing that Carlisle could convince him, and would probably be the one to do so.

"We can't put this girl's life in danger like that!" Edward stated, perplexed on why Carlisle would even consider such an option, it was just too big of a risk for both his family and the human. She could end up as one of their next meals, and the family could be implicated in her death.

"Edward, the decision has not been made just yet," Carlisle said soothingly, trying to calm him down. "We still have to find out if the girl has any family left. Her father did die in the car accident, after all."

Kagome blinked her large blue eyes, looking towards the nice doctor with a tilted head, much like a curious puppy. She wasn't sure what he had meant by 'car accident' and 'father,' she didn't even remember if she had a family.

"Mr. Doctor," She suddenly asked, everyone in the room seemed to turn to her very quickly. "What does 'die' mean?" She asked innocently, blinking when Esme quickly grabbed her small hand with her icy, cold one, the woman's long fingers stroked the top of her hand comfortingly.

Carlisle sighed; he certainly didn't want to have this type of conversation with a human girl this young. Most children just could not understand the concept of death. "It means that you no longer exist in this world, you have no more thoughts, no more feelings, and no more touch. You sleep forever." Carlisle said, trying his best to explain the concept of death to the young child.

"Sleep forever?" Kagome repeated, her cute face scrunched up. "I don't wanna sleep forever!" She stated loudly, grabbing onto Esme's cold arm, holding on tightly.

"No, dear," Esme said soothingly, patting the girl's soft, black hair. "You are not going to die." She said, leaving the 'soon' out of it. Humans did have such short lives. Though if Alice's vision was actually true, then Kagome would most likely be turned into a vampire when she got older if she truly was Edward's mate.

"Oh," Kagome blinked again, though she did not release Esme's arm. She giggled again when the pretty lady patted her hair, the gesture was comforting.

"Oh, oh!" Alice bounced in her seat, suddenly standing up. "I want to bring Jasper here!" She stated excitedly, seeing a quick vision. She wasn't worried because Jasper didn't lose control in the vision; she wanted him to meet the potential new Cullen. "I won't be long!" She said, quickly dancing out of the room before anyone could say a word.

"Well, it seems Alice is warm to the idea," Carlisle cleared his throat, rather uncomfortable with Edward's black stare piercing into his head, Edward was obviously feeling the exact opposite of what Esme and Alice were feeling towards the idea of the human girl. He, himself, wouldn't mind doing so, having a child around would be very a pleasant experience.

"Carlisle!" Edward was simply horrified by the idea, still not believing that he was actually considering this. The human probably had some kind of family out there; they couldn't just take her away from them.

"I'm just going to step outside for a minute," Esme said, the scent of the stale blood in the hospital was finally starting to affect her. She gently pried her arm from Kagome's grasp, giving a warm smile to the little human, patting her head once again. "Don't worry; I'll be back in a little while." She reassured the human, gracefully walking out of the hospital room.

Kagome watched the pretty lady leave the room, feeling a bit sad at the loss of the presence of the nice woman. She didn't have any memories, so she merely attached herself to the nice doctor and the other pretty people. The man who had come back into the room was very pretty too; his hair colour was very nice, though he did look rather mean.

"Umm, Mr. Doctor?" Kagome spoke up, the two immediately turned back to her with their complete attention. The bronze-haired boy seemed to tense, he covered his nose with his hand. She blinked at the action, but turned her blue-grey eyes to the blond doctor, tilting her head again, giving her that cute puppy look. "What are your names?" She asked, watching them carefully.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen." Carlisle smiled gently at the young human girl. "But you can just call me Doctor Carlisle, okay?" He said, the girl nodded enthusiastically, looking towards Edward next, expecting his name also.

Edward stared at the girl; his urge to bite her was simply overwhelming. He ignored it, pushing it away, disgusted with himself for thinking such horrid thoughts. He really was a soulless monster for even wanting to attack a cute little girl.

"Edward Cullen," He answered stiffly, remembering the girl's question. She smiled at him brightly, her large blue eyes glittering happily. Edward merely blinked, unsure of her reaction. Should she be that happy in meeting him?

"My name is Kagome." Kagome stated again, remembering that he was not present when she had first said it. "Your hair is really pretty," She said, completely clueless. Edward was completely taken back by her words, blinking.

It was an unconscious motion, but he slid his hand through his bronze-coloured hair, messing it up even more, his hair was more than a casual disarray now. He had just noticed it, but he actually could not read the little human's mind, that completely puzzled him.

Carlisle smiled with amusement, watching Edward's reaction towards Kagome. He seemed clueless on what to do and say.

"Kagome. What kind of name is that?" Edward turned back to Carlisle, trying to ignore the divine scent that the little human girl possessed. The venom burned in his throat, and he swallowed thickly to get it down.

"I'd say that it is Japanese." Carlisle shrugged, though he wasn't completely sure on the origin. "But it is most definitely Asian." He added, he knew that much for sure.

"Japanese?" Edward murmured, glancing back to the girl who was now preoccupied with a silver necklace. "She is far from home, then." He said, feeling sorry for the girl who had lost her father in the car accident. She didn't seem that much affected by it, but then again, she had said she didn't remember anything, she probably didn't remember any father. It would certainly make the pain of the loss a lot less.

"Yes, though her father resided here in England." Carlisle stated. "We are assuming that her father had a permanent residence here, we are trying to locate it now." He added, perhaps finding the girl's father's home would help in locating her mother. Though that did mean that they would not adopt her if they did find her mother.

Kagome put the silvery necklace around her neck, pushing off the blankets that covered her legs. She winced at the sudden pain in her stomach; it hurt to breathe when she moved.

"Are you alright? You shouldn't move yet." Carlisle immediately moved over to the girl's side, pondering over whether he should give her some pain medication. He certainly didn't want to, children could get addicted to pain relievers so easily, but if she was uncomfortable, then he would have no choice.

"But I don't wanna stay in bed anymore." Kagome pouted a bit, ignoring the pain. Her head hurt, small black dots spotted her vision in the corner of her eyes. She blinked to get rid of them, but it didn't work at all. "I'm not tired, I want to play…" She blinked rapidly, looking towards Edward. "I wanna play with Edward."

Edward blinked, taken back. He sighed, seeing that the girl was in no condition to play. He could smell the fatigue in her intoxicating scent. "I promise that I'll play with you later. You need to go back to sleep now." He said gently, slowly walking up to the human girl, stiffly and awkwardly patting her soft, blue-tinted black hair.

She pouted even more, not wanting to go to sleep. Carlisle sighed, seeing he would have to give her a sedative if she refused. She was young and needed her rest, especially if she were to recover faster. "This will only hurt for a second." The blond vampire said softly, taking a hold of her arm with his icy-cold hand, a needle in his other.

Kagome looked towards the needle with a nervous glance, struggling a bit against his strong grip. He easily held her in place, injecting the sedative in her arm. It only took a few moments later; Kagome was knocked out cold by the drug.

Carlisle pulled the blankets up to cover her from the chill in the air, turning back to Edward. "We'll get this all sorted out." He promised, knowing that Edward was probably wondering about the human girl's near future. It was obvious that he did not want the girl to be adopted by them, and Carlisle could understand that completely.

Though they would end up adopting Kagome if her family and mother weren't found, Carlisle simply refused to allow her to go to an orphanage. Alice's vision told them all that much.

Edward sighed, still hoping he could convince Carlisle that this was the wrong decision. A coven of vampires just wasn't supposed to be in possession of a young human girl. It was just too risky for all of them.

"I'll find her mother myself if I have to." Edward stated firmly, Carlisle merely nodded thoughtfully.

"Is it too hard for you to just accept that she could potentially be your mate?" Carlisle suddenly asked quietly, his golden eyes burning into Edward's black ones, whom had suddenly tensed at the question.

"A monster like me doesn't deserve a mate." Edward said bitterly, he was a cold, unfeeling monster, damned to an immortal soulless life. He certainly didn't want that for the young human child, she deserved to live life, experiencing warmth and other such human things.

Carlisle merely looked towards Edward with a slight sadness. He turned his head to the left, scenting the rest of his family.

Only a few seconds later, Alice came cheerfully bouncing through the door with her graceful dance-like steps, her mate Jasper in tow right behind her. Esme came in behind them, a warning look to her ethereal face.

Carlisle prepared himself for the fireworks. And sure enough, Rosalie came stomping through the room, completely ignoring Emmett, who was obviously trying to stop her.

"What the hell do you mean by we're going to adopt a human child?!"

* * *

What'd you think?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Keep up with the reviews, my inspiration seems to be drying up for this and Midnight Moon

* * *

"What the hell do you mean by we're going to adopt a human child!?" Rosalie practically snarled, her golden eyes were focused completely on Carlisle. Was he crazy?! A coven of vampire adopting a _human _child? It just wasn't… right. At all.

"Rosalie, calm down." Carlisle sighed, staring at the fuming Rosalie. His voice was calm, and straight-to-the-point. "It's not final. It's only a last resort, if we cannot find her mother or any other family, then we will take her in." The blond male said with a firm voice, his decision was final.

"But—!" Rosalie was interrupted by Esme, who had put her cold, pale hand on the beautiful blond's shoulder. Rosalie simply glared, she simply couldn't believe that any of them were actually willing to adopt the human kid; it was a risk for both the family and the child.

"I dunno, I think it's an idea," Emmett shrugged, standing over the sleeping girl to look her over. He grinned widely, glancing back to his mate. "Well, I think she's cute." His grin widened even more when Rosalie merely looked away with an 'hmmph,' obviously avoiding to even glancing at the human child. They all knew that Rosalie simply loved little children, she probably couldn't resist if she did actually look at the girl.

"And besides," Alice piped up, her grip on Jasper's arm was tight, in case he tried anything. "From what I can see, none of us will attack her." She smiled widely, loving the idea of having a child around. It would be so much shopping for her, and dressing her. It would be like having a living doll!

Rosalie looked over to Edward, for once wanting him to be on her side, and to agree with her. She was disappointed when he didn't even glance up to her; he merely leaned against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest while his golden stare was focused on the sleeping Kagome, a thoughtful, distant look to his beautiful face.

The clan of vampires all seemed to glance up at the same time, all smelling the human coming towards the room. Sure enough, only a few moments later, a male opened the door, and stepped in without being invited.

Alice stood still, her golden eyes unseeing as the male looked towards Carlisle. "Dr. Carlisle Cullen, I assume?" He asked in a no-nonsense tone, Carlisle merely nodded towards the question. It was quite obvious to the Cullens' that this man was a police officer, his uniform gave it away.

"Please come with me. I have updated information about Kagome Higurashi." The officer nodded towards the sleeping girl, stepping out of the room with Carlisle following after him.

All of the Cullens' attention were immediately drawn to Alice when she smiled rather slyly, obviously knowing something that they didn't.

"Well," Emmett raised a brow, knowing that Alice knew something about the future of the girl. He certainly wasn't against adopting her, it would probably be fun to take her in, human kids could be so funny at times.

"You'll see." Alice hummed, hugging Jasper's arm tighter. Esme merely smiled widely, lighting up her pale, ethereal face. She clapped her hands in excitement, reading Alice's sly smile as a good sign. She simply loved children; she couldn't wait to take Kagome home with her!

Rosalie frowned even more, finally taking a glance towards the human girl. Her face twitched for an instant, before closing her golden eyes. Yes, she had to admit it, but the human girl was very cute, and small, and young. All of the attributes that she loved about children, but that didn't justify them taking her in!

Edward leaned against the wall, a hardened look to his handsome face. He hoped that the police officer was telling Carlisle that they had located and found the girl's mother. They just couldn't take her in, he agreed completely with Rosalie on this issue. Even if this girl was his potential mate, she deserved a life free from any kind of monster as they were.

Only a few moments past, but Alice's grin widened even more when Carlisle stepped back into the room, the police officer no where to be seen. The vampire's face was unreadable, none of them were able to tell what he was going to say next, with the exception of Edward, who widened his topaz eyes when he read Carlisle's mind.

"Well?" Esme couldn't take the suspense anymore; she wanted to know whether if they could take in Kagome.

"Well," Carlisle began slowly, he was still adjusting to the information he had just received. "It seems that we will be taking in Kagome here." He said softly, Rosalie immediately glared, but didn't say anything, wanting to hear the exact reason why.

Edward didn't bother to say anything either, having all the information he needed. He only tensed, looking towards the sleeping girl, his eyes focused on her angelic and peaceful face. His hand clenched for a moment, wondering what her life was actually like. The girl certainly didn't need to be exposed to that sort of thing…

"From what the police officer told me, Kagome's father, who was killed in the car crash, had some sort of high-ranking position within the Japanese Mafia." Carlisle stated, most of his family seemed to be shocked at the news, with the exception of Edward and Alice, whose sly smile immediately vanished at the news.

"Mafia?" Esme said out loud, her warm eyes now concerned. Most mafias' were violent; children should not be exposed to any of that sort of stuff. "And what about her mother?" Her voice grew in concern.

Carlisle sighed. "Well, since she was the wife of Kagome's father, she will be investigated thoroughly, and she will be unable to have custody of Kagome. I told the police officer that we will be taking in the girl." He said in a firm voice, he simply refused to allow Kagome to go to a foster home; they were not the ideal environment for children.

Edward frowned at the news; he wasn't sure what to think of it.

"Now, let's talk elsewhere about this." Carlisle lowered his voice, very angered about this particular piece of information that the police officer told him. He didn't want to tell his family this, at least not in the hospital, any one of them could get angry enough. Hell, he was angry, but easily held on to his control.

Alice frowned, snapping out of her vision. Her golden eyes grew saddened, though angered at the same time as she snapped her head back towards Kagome. The poor girl, she really hoped that the police report was wrong…

The Cullens stepped out of the hospital room, leaving the sleeping Kagome for the night.

* * *

"_Kagome Kagome, Kago no naka on Tori wa,"_

"_Itsu Itsu deyaru? Yoake no ban ni,"_

"_Tsuru to kame ge subetta,"_

"_Ushiro no shoumen daare?"_

Kagome hummed the song, her blue eyes lighting up when the door to the room opened, Doctor Carlisle walked in, along with Edward. She smiled widely at him, pushing her blankets off her legs, wanting to play with Edward. He did promise her after all.

"No, Kagome, you need to stay in bed right now." Carlisle said softly as he rushed up to her, gently keeping her on the bed with his strength. Kagome merely pouted, looking up at him with big puppy-dog eyes. Carlisle merely smiled at it, no matter what kind of expression she did, he wouldn't be convinced. One of her legs was broken, it needed to heal, something that would happen quicker if she avoided walking on it. And since she was so young, it should heal even quicker.

"But I want to play!" Kagome crossed her arms, looking out the window gloomily. The hospital room was so boring, though she seemed to get many visitors. A lot of them were the doctors, and nurses of the hospital. Some of them were also police officers and news reporters to ask her questions, though Doctor Carlisle always seemed to get angry with them, saying that she needed rest without any disturbances.

"I'm sorry, but you can't get out of bed just yet. Maybe in a couple of days." Carlisle said softly, yet firmly to the young child. He hastily changed the subject. "What was that you were singing earlier?" He asked, having hearing the song before he entered the room.

Edward sat near the girl's bedside, giving a small smile when Kagome eagerly grabbed his hand, curling her small fingers within his large ones. She beamed up at him, happy in his presence. He frowned a second later, Carlisle had explained to them that Kagome may just be more affectionate than the average human child, and the reason why. If he could, he would rip off Kagome's father's head off himself for exposing her to such stuff.

"It's a song," Kagome blinked, trying hard to remember where she heard it before. She sighed a second later, it was no use. She just couldn't remember, just like she couldn't remember almost everything else. The only things she could remember in her life were her name and that song.

"Can you sing it in English?" Edward asked, Kagome swung her head up to look at him, blinking her large, blue eyes. She looked thoughtful for a moment, scrunching her face up cutely.

"Umm, no." She shook her head, she wasn't sure on how to translate it.

"It has your name in it." Edward pointed out, he could tell that much, even if his knowledge in Japanese was zero.

"Yes!" Kagome smiled brightly, gripping his cold hand even tighter. "That's why I like it so much!"

Edward smiled back; the girl really was very cute. It was no wonder how all the nurses seemed to have fallen in love with her, even some of the more stoic doctors seemed fond of her as well.

"Can we play?" She asked in a sudden timid voice, looking up towards Doctor Carlisle. He simply smiled at her, nodding his head.

"Of course, what would you like to play?" He asked softly, leaning down to her height. He had a few extra minutes before he had to go on his rounds.

Kagome blinked her blue eyes, looking confused for a moment. "I… don't know." She said, now remembering that she couldn't remember anything, meaning she couldn't remember what kind of games she liked.

"Would you like to see the hospital?" Edward suddenly offered, looking towards Carlisle for permission. The ethereal blond male nodded after a few silent moments, giving his permission.

"Really?" Kagome gasped, desperately wanting to get out of this room she had been stuck in for the past few days. It was really boring to her, movies and television could only entertain her for so long.

"Yes." Edward nodded, letting go of her hand to slide his arms underneath her knees and behind her back, lifting her up with ease. He stood up, propping her up against his chest while looking towards Carlisle.

"Be careful." He said, patting Kagome on her soft, black hair a moment later. "I'll see you later, alright?" He said, smiling again as she beamed up towards him.

"Okay!" Kagome grasped Edward's shirt tightly as they both walked out of the boring room. She blinked her eyes, looking curiously at the sights around the hospital. A lot of the nurses all stopped to greet her, along with staring rather dreamily at Edward.

Kagome merely giggled when an annoyed look fell into his pretty face at all the attention he was getting from the women.

Edward quickly manoeuvred himself and Kagome out of the women's attention, going to a secluded part of the hospital. He smirked a second later, forming an idea.

"Do you want to leave the hospital for a while?" He asked Kagome, his grip on the girl tightening. Kagome nodded eagerly, the hospital was so boring to her anyway.

His smirk grew in size, they would be back before anyone knew they left, well Carlisle would know that they left, but it would be for a few minutes. The scent of the stale blood was irritating him, and he was sure Kagome could use some fresh air.

Kagome gripped his shirt even tighter, her blue eyes widened when everything around them seemed to be a sudden blur, it made her a bit dizzy, feeling as if she had to throw up. The feeling stopped only a moment later, her eyes were tightly shut.

"I've stopped now." Edward said softly, now realising how fragile Kagome was. He had forgotten for the moment, his speed was probably harder on her because she was so young. "Open your eyes."

Kagome did so, gasping in awe. They were on top of the roof of the hospital, how they had gotten up here so fast, she didn't know. She forgot it only a second later, giggling. "It's so high!" She smiled, looking down at the traffic far down below while gripping Edward's shirt. She pointed out. "Look, a park! Can we go there?" She pleaded, turning her blue puppy-dog eyes up at him.

Edward looked away from her, not sure he was able to resist such a cute face. How Carlisle did it, he wasn't too sure. "No." He shook his head a second later, he would get in too much trouble if he decided to take Kagome so far away from the hospital, Carlisle would disapprove. Hell, he would probably disapprove of him taking Kagome up to the roof of the hospital.

"Oh," Kagome sighed in disappointment, but perked up a moment later. "Can we go there when I get better?" She asked, Edward merely smiled down at her, nodding his head.

"Of course." He said. "Close your eyes again." He warned, knowing it was about time to get Kagome back to her room. Her closeness was starting to affect him; her scent was just so intoxicating.

Kagome squealed when the scenery rushed around them, the wind making her black hair fly up around her face. She blinked in amazement when she opened her blue eyes again, seeing that they were already in the hospital room. She pouted a second later, not wanting to be back here so soon.

Her mood immediately went away when she looked at her visitors, the rest of the Cullens were in the room, all sitting in chairs around her bed. Doctor Carlisle was in the room as well, looking slightly angry with Edward.

Kagome giggled as Edward put her back into her bed, Alice and Esme immediately starting cooing over her again.

"Edward, you shouldn't have done that." Carlisle said, exasperated. He didn't need to reveal their secret so soon, though he doubted Kagome even knew what had happened or what they were.

Edward didn't say anything; he didn't know what possessed him to do such a thing. He sighed, sitting down against the bed.

"Do you want to come home with us?" Esme asked quickly, smiling as Kagome grabbed her ice-cold hand.

"Really?!" Kagome blinked in surprise, beaming up at the female vampire. She certainly wanted to; the hospital was getting really boring to her.

"Yep, you can!" Alice grinned, "You will have to be careful because of your leg, but you're going to be released from the hospital!" She explained, knowing that Carlisle had told the hospital administrator Kagome's situation, and getting permission to take her in for the time being. They had agreed, seeing that as the better choice then letting her go to an orphanage or a foster home while her mother was being investigated.

Kagome giggled, then blinked her blue eyes at the sight. She had no idea what made her do the next action she took, but the sight may have had something to do with it.

She noticed the number of people, and how they seemed to be paired. Alice was sitting beside the pretty blond male, hugging his arm while they talked quietly. The pretty blond lady was staring gloomily towards the ground, her golden eyes flicking up towards her once in while, before darting away. She was leaning against the large, dark, curly-haired male.

Esme was standing beside Carlisle, holding onto his hand while talking to him with excitement of how she would be coming home with them.

Edward was sitting on her bed, against the wall.

He was the only one alone.

Kagome quickly climbed into his lap, gaining the attention of all the occupants of the room. Edward looked surprised at her actions. "They're all together," She said quietly, smiling up at him with her angelic face. "But you're alone." Edward grew uncomfortable.

"When I grow up, we can be together too! Just like them!" Kagome smiled and laughed, not aware of the sudden tension within the room, and the impact of her innocent statement.

Edward and the rest of the Cullen clan were stunned into silence…

* * *

So, what'd you think? I thought it was kinda bad -_-...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Holy crap! I definitely didn't expect such an amazing response for the last chapter, over one hundred freakin' reviews! I love you so much, and I thought it was such a crappy chapter too. Though I did get a few flames? Sparks? Criticism without much construction? Oh well, they were civil about it… but if you don't like this, then simply don't waste your time and read it

Also, Kagome is still a miko and has the Shikon, so it's not too AU

Oh, and some shameless advertisement for my two new fics, '07' and 'Back to a Kid.' I'm kinda sad that they are getting so few reviews…

* * *

"When I grow up, we can be together too! Just like them!"

Edward and the rest of the Cullens' simply stared at the little girl – stunned into silence at the innocent remark. The child had no idea what kind of impact that statement had on the Cullens, particularly Edward…

--

Kagome looked around the room, giggling while playing with a doll. She was sitting at a table; Doctor Carlisle was sitting across from her with another important-looking person. She largely ignored him for now, as the two doctors were talking lowly amongst themselves. She looked at them for a few moments, observing them with her blue eyes.

Doctor Carlisle looked kind of angry, or from what she could tell anyway. The other doctor also looked angry, he was arguing against Doctor Carlisle.

"This is standard procedure, Dr. Cullen. It must be done for all kids who may have been sexually abused." The other doctor said lowly, but by now, Kagome had lost interest in the conversation, and went back to playing with the cat doll she was given.

"She had already told me that she cannot remember anything of her life, other than her name. What is the point in potentially traumatising the child?" Doctor Carlisle looked rather angry, and the other doctor looked rather wary at Carlisle, obviously wanting to back down, though he couldn't. It was his job, and he was ordered by the investigating police to lightly question the girl on her life.

"Then, tell me, how exactly will this traumatise her if she cannot remember?" The other doctor retorted back, Carlisle said nothing, merely gave that stare back to the child psychologist, who simply could not hold the stare, and looked down to the ground, awaiting the answer from the Dr. Cullen.

Carlisle seemed to relent, knowing it was rather useless to argue anyway. If the investigating police ordered it to be done, then it would be done, with or without his approval.

"You may stay if you wish. I doubt that your presence will have any affect on the child's answers, though I would prefer it if you didn't speak." The psychologist stated, now turning back to the occupied Kagome.

"Your name is Kagome, is that correct?" The psychologist asked gently, and Kagome blinked her rare blue eyes, stopping her play with the stuffed toy.

"Higurashi Kagome – my name is Higurashi Kagome." She giggled, and both the psychologist and Carlisle widened their eyes a little. They both knew that the girl had said that she had forgotten pretty much everything but her first name – perhaps she was starting to remember things? "What's your name?"

The psychologist saw this as a good thing, though Carlisle wasn't so sure he agreed. "You can call me Doctor Callahan, alright?" He said softly, and Kagome nodded enthusiastically. "I'm going to ask you a few questions, please try your best to answer them."

"Hai!" Kagome smiled widely, thinking this could be a fun game. She wondered what kind of questions the Doctor could have for her

The child psychologist took out a plain white doll-like figure from his pocket, and handed it to Kagome, who examined it carefully. She seemed unimpressed by the plainness of the doll, putting it back down on the table.

"Now, Kagome," The doctor picked the doll back up to put in Kagome's hands again. "Do you remember if you were touched anywhere that you didn't want to be touched? If you do remember, can you show me where?" He asked gently, knowing this was the hardest part for children who were abused in this way.

Kagome blinked at him, wondering what kind of boring game this was. It didn't sound much fun to her. "Eto—" The child pondered, trying to think back and recall any kind of specific memories. She blinked, a flash of pink light seemed to appear behind her eyes, and the specific memories were suddenly very clear. "Here." The girl touched the face of the doll, pointing to where lips would be.

"Very good, Kagome!" Carlisle said immediately, the little girl quickly gave him a wide smile at the approval. Perhaps she really was starting to remember her life, which was a very good thing.

"Who did that to you, Kagome? And what did they do?" The psychologist pressed on, seeing that the child did not point to the doll's legs.

"Eto—" Kagome sat back to think, though she could only recall vague, unfamiliar faces. "I don't know who they where." She shrugged, while the two doctors seemed alarmed when she said 'they.'

"And what did they do?" Carlisle asked, ignoring the psychologist's advice to stay silent. The very thought made him angry, and for once, he was glad he was unable to save a human's life. Some humans just didn't deserve to live.

"Kiss." Kagome answered shortly, growing bored with the questions. They weren't very interesting to her, and she resumed playing with the kitty toy.

"That's all?" Carlisle pressed, much to the annoyance of the other doctor. "Nothing else?"

Kagome looked up to remember, shaking her head negatively when nothing more came to mind. "Nope." She answered, watching the other doctor pick up the plain white doll.

"They didn't touch you anywhere else? No where?" The doctor asked again, seemingly pointing to the doll's legs, much to Kagome's wondering.

"No." The young unknowing miko shook her head again, sighing. She wanted to eat, she was getting hungry.

"Alright," The other doctor nodded, sitting back and looking like he knew the answer. "I have one more question for you." He said, and Kagome tilted her head at him, waiting for it. "Your father – did he ever show you any kind of… pictures?"

Kagome blinked, that pink flash glowed again from behind her eyes, and she nodded slowly. "Yeah – he did lots of times; a lot of the grown-ups weren't wearing any clothes." Kagome giggled at the thought, then pondered on something. "Where is daddy?" She looked around the room, searching uselessly for the man.

The child psychologist confirmed what he was suspecting, giving a smile towards the girl, not answering her last question. He patted her on her black hair. "You did very well, Kagome. You can keep that cat if you want." He said, allowing her to take the stuffed animal with her. "Dr. Cullen, may we speak in private?" He asked, the two doctors got up, leaving Kagome to sit at the small table and continue playing with the toy cat.

"So, what is it?" Carlisle asked, while looking through the window to the little girl sitting at the table. His normally soft golden eyes were hardened. The other doctor looked to him, and answered his question.

"From what I gather, she was being child groomed."

* * *

"Edward!" Kagome smiled, practically throwing herself into the male's legs, hugging them tightly, forgetting all about her broken leg, it didn't hurt much anyway. She smiled up at him, while he looked down, looking very uncomfortable. "I'm hungry; can I have something to eat? Can I go home now? Where's my daddy?" She asked all in one breath, though Edward caught every word of it with his advanced hearing.

Edward slowly bent down to pick the little girl up, making sure not to disturb her leg. "We can get something to eat." He grimaced, knowing his eyes were probably turning black at the thought of 'food.' The hospital and being near Kagome were really doing a number on him – he usually didn't need to 'eat' so much in such a short amount of time.

Edward ignored the other two questions, not knowing how to answer them. Kagome didn't seem to mind, or she just forgot that she had asked them. "I want oden, can we get oden?" She asked quickly, and Edward stopped, he wasn't exactly sure what 'oden' was. It was obviously some kind of Japanese food.

Kagome stared at his ethereal face while he slowly brought her back to her room, Doctor Carlisle and the pretty lady Esme were behind them – talking very lowly. She thought back to those memories, the ones the doctor had kept asking her about. Those strange men from those memories seemed to really like it – so maybe Edward would like it too.

Kagome leaned up; Edward didn't notice it as he was too distracted by listening to Carlisle talk to Esme about the little session with the child psychologist.

'Child groomed' was the phrase that seemed to keep popping up, and Edward listened even more intently as Carlisle began to explain it to Esme, growing more and more angered with every word. He was very distracted, which is why he was very surprised when he felt a light touch to his lips.

Kagome smiled widely, very lightly pressing hers to his, just like the men in the memories did to her, though he did it much harder, to the point it hurt. But it did make them happy, and she wanted to make Edward happy too.

"No, Kagome!" Esme was there in a split second, taking the small child out of Edward's arms and into her own. The girl blinked in surprise and shock at how fast it was. "You can't do that! It is very inappropriate!" Esme scolded, and Kagome looked up at her, wondering what 'inappropriate' meant.

Edward touched his lips lightly, gone from his spot a split second later. It was good that Esme intervened when she did, otherwise he didn't know if he could've held himself back. "Damn it!" Edward slammed his arm against the wall of the hospital, causing a large crack to appear.

He really was pathetic. His black eyes looked up, now determined. He couldn't get any closer to the child – it was just too dangerous for the both of them. The usual empty feeling returned, and Edward could not but help want that almost warm feeling come back when the little girl seemed to make him a promise.

'_When I grow up, we can be together too! Just like them!'_

* * *

"What's pretty lady's name?" Kagome asked cutely, tilting her head in that puppy-like way as she stared at the beautiful blond. "My name is Kagome. Yoroshiku!"

Rosalie stared at the child, though the glare she wanted to appear simply did not. She could not be angry at the child, no matter how ridiculous that idea to adopt her seemed. "Rosalie." She muttered, answering the question. She had no idea what 'Yoroshiku' meant.

"You're really pretty!" Kagome smiled widely, touching Rosalie's long, golden locks, playing with the strands. The female vampire looks shocked that the girl would be so forward with her.

"Rosalie, calm down." Carlisle said, leaning up against the wall of the hospital room. It was Kagome's check-up time. "I did just explain it – Kagome will be a little more… _affectionate _than most human children."

Rosalie merely sat back in her chair, letting the girl do what she wanted. She still could not get angered.

"Poor kid." Emmett commented, looking slightly angered that humans would intend to do such a thing to a mere child. "We should find those—" The bear-like vampire was cut off by Esme with her glare. "Right, sorry." He looked a bit sheepish.

"But still, how could anyone want to do that?" Alice said from her spot beside Kagome's bed. She had also listened in to Carlisle's explanation – Jasper had left sometime ago to get away from the scent of stale blood.

None of the Cullens had the answer, the only sound in the room was Kagome's light humming, she was singing the same song from before.

Esme sighed; glad to get the little girl away from such stuff. Carlisle had explained the concept of 'child grooming' to all of them.

Apparently, the girl's father was preparing Kagome for sexual abuse, but had not yet committed it. Showing inappropriate photos, talking inappropriately, and other such things were only a small part of it. Children usually coped by one of two different ways: either becoming hostile to everyone or becoming overly affectionate to everyone – including complete strangers.

Esme hated to admit it, but it was a good thing that Kagome's father did die in the car accident, the child did not have to suffer through the actual abuse.

"When we get out of here, we can go shopping, Kagome!" Alice said loudly, breaking the tense silence in the room. The small pixie-like female leapt to Kagome's bedside with her graceful, dance-like steps, gaining a wide-like smile from the girl.

"Shopping?" Kagome smiled, looking excited. "Can we go now?" She asked, bored of the hospital room. There wasn't much to do in it.

"No, you have to stay in the hospital until Doctor Carlisle tells you so, okay?" Esme said gently to the now pouting girl, who merely nodded slowly while sighing.

Kagome looked to the toy cat on her bed, blinking when another memory flashed behind her eyes. She looked up to the Cullens. "Can I get a kitty?" She asked suddenly, everyone looked a bit shocked at the question.

"Err, why?" Carlisle asked, a bit stumped, the question came out of no where. Pet animals weren't exactly the best thing for a coven of vampires.

"I want Buyo-chan." Kagome said quietly, thinking of her multi-coloured pet kitten that she loved to play with. She furrowed her brows a moment later, wondering where he was now. She didn't remember any of the surroundings in the memory…

"Buyo-chan?" Emmett snickered at the funny name, though stopped when Rosalie hit him on his head. "Ouch…"

"Alright," Carlisle stood up, done with his check-up. He tried moving the conversation away from the pet cat. "You are doing all better now; you will be able to come home with us tonight, Kagome." He said gently, happy to see the wide smile appear on the child's pale face.

"Really?!" Kagome gasped in excitement, grabbing Alice's freezing-cold hand tightly. "Yatta!" She giggled; the Cullens smiled at Kagome's use of foreign words. It obviously meant that she was happy. "Where's Edward?" She asked, looking around the room.

"He'll be back in a while." Esme said kindly, knowing that Edward was probably out feeding with Jasper again. She couldn't blame him; the child's scent was pretty alluring.

"Okay." Kagome smiled at her new family, happy to have met them. She didn't realise that her current situation was causing a mess back in Japan.

* * *

Taisho Sesshoumaru cursed, his cold golden eyes darkening at the news he had just received. This was not supposed to happen, at least, he was sure it wasn't. The miko had never mentioned her father to him in the distant past, so he wasn't sure that he was supposed to be killed within a car accident.

It could very well be the Shikon no Tama's doing, or it could even be Magatsuhi's influence. That bastard would want Kagome far away from the well so she wouldn't fall into on her birthday, leaving her true spiritual powers sealed away forever, and leaving ample time for the Shikon to corrupt – dragging the girl along with it.

Sesshoumaru stood up, dialling a number on his expensive-looking mobile phone. A few moments later, the wolf answered. He didn't really like to talk to Kouga, but this was a serious situation.

"Koubayashi," Sesshoumaru addressed to Kouga, golden eyes darkening even more. "Purchase us two tickets to Britain." He stated coolly, ignoring the wolf's questioning.

The Taiyoukai looked out the window, and to the amazing sunset. He looked in the western direction, looking in the vague direction of where Higure Shrine was located. He knew the miko's mother must be in a panic by now.

"We are going to gain the custody of the child-miko."

* * *

So, leave a review and tell me what you think. And check out my new stories! :3


End file.
